An Autobotic Father's Day
by page101
Summary: What happens when you get children who view the Autobots as their surrogate fathers. What will the Autobots think when they find gifts and cards lying around base for them with no hint as to who their from. In honor of Father's Day
1. Ratchet

An Autobotic Fathers Day

ch1 ratchet

Clang! Alice watched as Ratchet threw his wrench on the medical tool tray. She waited until his back was turned and dragged a huge card into the med bay. She left it where he could see it. She tried to sneak back out of the med bay.

Ratchet gave a frustrated sigh. He turned around to see one of the young humans hurrying out of the med bay. "Alice?" He asked, surprised to see the youngest of the human teenagers leaving.

Alice stopped and turned toward Ratchet. "Are you ill?" he asked looking concerned. She shrugged and said, "I had a headache, but you look busy. I don't want to be an annoyance." Ratchet held out his hand for her to climb on. "It will not be a problem. I hope you will feel comfortable enough to come to me whenever you need." Ratchet said.

Alice nodded and Ratchet continued, "I'll need to take a medical scan. Do not worry, young one. It shall not hurt." She giggled as the scanner roamed over her. "It would appear you have a headache from lack of sleep." Ratchet said as he lowered Alice to the floor. "You better take better care of yourself, young lady, or i'm going to keep my optics on you myself." Alice said, "Yes, sir." She ran to the door halfway out, "Oh and Ratchet?"

"Yes?" He answered. "Thanks for caring." Alice finished. Ratchet smiled and looked to the medical berth beside him. It was a card fit for a cybertronian. He smiled and tucked it into his subspace after reading it. Wondering who gave it to him.


	2. Ironhide

Somewhere else in the base was someone else who was trying to figure out how to suck up enough courage to give her father figure his card. She walked into the gun room. Ironhide was sitting on a box.

The muscular voice of the autobot's weapons specialist grunted, "It's rude to stare, Vicky." Victoria walked over and sat beside him. "What is going on?" Ironhide asked. Victoria was about to say nothing, but the weapons specialist knew the trick.

"Do not lie to me, Vic." He growled. She looked down and said two words Ironhide didn't want to hear from her. "My father." She whispered. Ironhide sighed and set down the cannon he was polishing. He picked her up and set her against his chest plates.

"You don't have to worry about him. He's gone. He can't hurt you here." Victoria nodded and snuggled into his chest plates over his spark. "We autobots see you as family. Ratchet as his grandchild, Optimus as his niece, Bumblebee as a sister, and Jazz as his best little sister. " Victoria smiled and noticed he forgot to say what he thought of her.

She decided not to push her luck and said, "You guys are the best." She said. "Thanks, Ironhide." She called after Ironhide let her down and she was out the door. Ironhide noticed a card on the floor by the gun rack. He picked it up and looked confused. He shoved it in his subspace after reading it.


	3. Jazz

An Autobotic Father's day

ch. 3 Jazz

Rachel panted as she ran around the base's track. Her music blaring in her ears. She slowed down to a walk as she passed the autobot leiutenant. Jazz transformed and walked beside her. "Your getting faster, Rach." He said as she smiled up at him.

"Thanks, Jazz." Rachel answered. She shook her head as he started some rap song. She bit her lip and stared at the sky. **What if he doesn't feel the same? **Rachel thought. Lately she was thinking of the Autobot as a fatherly figure. He was always there for her, he protected her without question, and he never judged her on emotions.

Jazz looked down at his human charge. She didn't have a very great life. Jazz thought about how emotional the fifteen-year-old teen was. She lost her father at the age of thirteen and she could only stop herself from sinking into depression was music, him, and running. "You were running from the memories again, weren't you?" Jazz asked shaking Rachel from her thoughts.  
Rachel didn't answer just walked away from him. That was another thing about Jazz that made her wish he was her father. He didn't push for something like her stepfather does. Jazz watched her go. Knowing she would talk to him when she was ready. He transformed and drove to his quarters. He stopped when he saw a transformers sized card outside his door. When he opened it a cd fell out. He picked it up and read the card. He smiled, but also looked confused at the same time as he placed the cd and the card into his subspace. He decided to go find who left him the card.


End file.
